PrankTV
by MisterGreen
Summary: The four pre-adolescent or adolescent Brawlers videotape pranks. Insanity and overdone scenes ensue.
1. Prologue

Prank TV

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own the smash brothers. All rights go to Nintendo, Sega, and Konami.

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Boys!" Master Hand shouted as he glided down the hall. Boy had they done it this time. Ness, Lucas, Popo, and Toon Link were known for making pranks around the mansion. They often used whoopee cushions or tampering with the water system( Ganon never forgave them for heating the water so high that it burnt him), sometimes they even vandalized. This time while Master Hand was giving out the meals, they though it would be funny to put laxatives in everything( you don't wanna know what happened to Wario…).

"You can't catch us!" they all screamed in unison, until they ran into a dead end.

" I've put up with your ignorant jokes time and time again, but this time you went too far!" Master Hand yelled, "Do you know how bad the Mansion is with all of those bathroom breaks? Wario stank up the whole mansion because of those laxatives!" The Hand was fuming so it didn't look very good for the kids. Lucas and Popo whimpered and it looked like they were gonna cry.

" Master Hand we're so- -" Ness was cut off by Master Hand.

" You're sorry, yeah right! The only reason you should prank is if you have a contract with, I don't know a TV station paying you to make these pranks! Understand?"

" Yes sir." The boys said, looking like they had just peed their pants.

"Good." Master Hand mumbled as he walked back to the mansion.

" That gives me a great idea." Toon Linked whispered with a smirk.


	2. First Episode

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the places. All rights are to Nintendo, Sega, and Konami.

Chapter 2

* * *

"You sure this is going to work?" Ness asked as they entered a BOX studio. Master Hand said no pranks unless his master, the devil accepted it.

"Ness my friend, just trust me." Toon Link muttered, a bit sheepishly too." After all BOX is equal to the devil, just eviler but weaker."

"I agree, those dirty biased conservatives are way too evil, they're like the Republican version of DNN." Popo pointed out.

"Can we just stop talking about how biased news companies are and just find that guy who accepts ideas for TV Shows?" Lucas sighed.

"Oh there it is!" they said in unison, excited.

"Hello, who are you?" questioned the Studio Executive, who looked strangely like Shigeru Miyamoto.

"Well I'm Toon Link, he's Ness, and they're Lucas and Popo." TL explained.

"Ok what've you got?" he asked.

"We're creating a TV Show where we prank our fellow Brawlers who live in our mansion."

"Sounds unoriginal sounds like a worse version Punk'd, anything else you got?" the executive asked.

"Well we do outrageous stunts like Jackass." Ness whimpered. The guy sounded very intimidating.

"Wait how old are you, never mind, sure what's your show's name?" asked the executive. He sounded like he was interrogating a terrorist.

"We call it PrankTV." Lucas said.

"Hmm ok then deal. Just sign here, here, here, and here." After they signed they walk back to the mansion smiling, but first they had to tell Master Hand.

"Master Hand we have a contract from a company as evil as the devil." The group said in unison.

"Really, name it?" asked the suspicious hand.

"Box News! "

"Ok then I guess you can start your new show."

They went to the left wing where the recording studio is for the matches, but hey they're making a TV Show that Master Hand accepted.

"First we're going to hide a camera in every room to get the pranks." Toon Link explained to his small group. "Lucas since you're obviously the most cowardly then you film our stunts. Popo you're in charge of watching the candid cameras. Ness and I are the Pranksters and Popo joins us during our stunts."

2 hours later.

"Hey Link I set up all the cameras." Lucas grumbled.

"Perfect then we're ready for tomorrow." Toon Link told them.

"Now we meet at 2:30 sharp. Night."

The next morning they met at the recording studio after breakfast and discussed who they would prank first. Unfortunately they disagreed on who they should prank. Ness thought Snake should have the honors and they finally agreed on that. Ness was to hide in the bathroom with a water gun filled with… urine. Toon Link would be in the vents and throw water balloons filled with, urine. They snuck laxatives into is cereal for the whole plan to go into effect.

"Places everyone!" Ness informed the group. Snake sat down on the toilet. Suddenly Ness comes out of the cabinet, with his urine gun and sprayed Snake and ran. Next thing he knew Toon Link opened up the vent door and threw the urine balloons at him. Both of them got back into the studio and put traps in front of the door.

"That was awesome!" Popo exclaimed. "I got everything on tape and now Lucas is beginning to organize."

"Let's prank Wario next." Lucas suggested. Their plan was to get a fishing rod and everything Wario would try to eat, they would pull it all away.

"We're ready." said the Earthbound characters. Wario got on the table with a burger. 30 more minutes later and he was screaming and complaining about a ghost that's haunting his hunger. "Stop making corny jokes!"(sorry)

"Ok it's time for outrageous stunts." Popo muttered. Today Popo was supposed to get on a skateboard, onto a bridge and jump onto a car.

30 minutes later

"Ok I'm on the bridge, I think I'll jump onto the Red Sedan." Popo whimpered as he got on his skateboard. "Woooooooooo owwwww! " Popo was laying on the street after falling of the car and getting run over twice. " I'm fine." He grumbled and walked onto a sidewalk. " Ness it's your turn to do something." Popo whimpered.

"Right now I'm standing on this useless building. First I'm going to pour this oil on the top. Then I will PK Fire the top and jump off." Ness explained to the cameraman( Lucas). He jumped then PK fired the building. Ness and Lucas safely got down with 2nd degree burns on their arms and knees. No wait it's worse then that.

Toon Link put together their things into a montage for BOX. Fortunately it was actually accepted for a Time Slot on to 10:30 PM. Their tape would be played on Thursday for the very first time.

"Good job guys, now we can finally get some rest." Toon Link commented. They walked to their room and they all said good night. However they won't have a good day tomorrow. Snake and Wario had been plotting on getting back at them with their biggest weapon. So the very next day when they woke up, the first thing they saw was a Pedo Bear. They all ran out of the room screaming," Pedo Bear is real! Pedo Bear is real!" Ness and Lucas decided to PK Fire the thing and well, turns out they burnt Snake in reality.


	3. Episode 2

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the brawlers, only this story. All rights go to Nintendo, Sega, and Konami.

Today was it. Today was the day of their very first time their show would broadcast. 10:30 PM and the could check it out, all of the Brawlers could. Of course Wario and Snake won't watch but who the fu** cares.

"I have a feeling we won't get enough viewers." Ness said.

"What makes you say that?" Toon Link asked.

"Well they've only advertised it for two weeks." Ness pointed out.

"True, but come on, it might have interested some people." Lucas said, hopeful he was correct.

"I think we should be in the infirmary guys, I mean I was run over TWICE and you have 3rd degree burns." Popo grumbled. " So even if we had interested the viewers, I mean come on, we're embarrassing every Brawler and putting our bodies on the line every day we film."

"And I thought Lucas was a pussy." Ness sighed.

"Shut Up!" Lucas and Popo yelled.

So they waited for a few hours on the whole day. They ate a bland breakfast, they relaxed while healing injuries,( except for Toon Link, lucky bastard), brawled and ate some more food until their airing of 10:30 PM. BOX called it the best show they had seen in a while, however they were worried about the lawsuits that may happen if people notice they're all children. They decided to watch it in the recording room to avoid the looks the Brawlers would give. However they decided it would be fun to see them watch and changed their minds.

"Welcome to PrankTV!" Ness said on the screen. Everyone clapped, except for Wario and Snake, who were sulking in their room. After a whole 30 minutes of the pranks and stunts, which some people raised eyebrows out, I mean what kinda of person likes to watch children torturing others, and themselves. Once the show was over most people looked surprised at the things they did, and they also looked wary, making them make sure they would be alert all the time which meant it was harder to pull off the pranks. However the feedback from the fellow smashers were generally positive.

After waking up the next morning, they decided to go ahead and brainstorm for the next tape. The victims would turn out to be Link and Peach for the week. Meanwhile Toon Link agreed to to tie himself up with a rope with a hook, hook it to a truck and skid around for an hour befor they unhook him. Lucas(surprisingly) decided to get a burning iron and burn his nipples(ouch!).

"Wow Lucas, you're pretty brave, burning your nipples and stuff." Ness commented on his usually cowardly friend.

"Hey if it gets ratings, I'll take one for the team." Lucas explained. They really need ratings too, since they only got a 0.6 average. Another thing was is that if the pranks would work. First, when Peach goes into the bathroom, she brings her clothes with her. Once again they would get in the vents and would fish all of her clothing, which would be extremely hard. Link would suffer a very big surprise that will make him hate them forever. However Link isn't an idiot and knows when he's being pranked.

"Ok Ness, are you in the vent?" Toon Linked asked .

"Yeah, Peach just walked into the shower."

"Do you have the clothes and towels?"

"Now I Do."

Peach screamed. She was furious. She would have to walk to the other side of the mansion, nude. They video taped the whole thing. Everyone was laughing and stuff except Zelda. Of course, they have to censor the tape but still.

"Give me my stuff back!" Link shouted at the boys. Link had a stash of "magazines" for desperate men. That wasn't the only part of the prank though. They would show them to Zelda, and they had proof considering Link wrote his name on ALL of them. Poor guy loses his "magazines" and his girlfriends. You should've seen his face.

"Okay Toon Link, is it tight enough?" Popo asked the friend.

" Yeah, it is." he answered. He was being tied to the Blue Falcon, as Falcon always rides at this time.

45 minutes later

Falcon parked the car and closed the garage; which cut the rope. They untied Toon Link which revealed a bunch of scrapes and burns among other things. Ness grabbed a hot stick and Popo grabbed a camera. Lucas groaned. Then he screamed, for about 3 hours straight. When they saw his nipples, they were really messed up. They all laughed before Lucas called them assholes.

"Time to mail the tape to HQ." Ness said. Box was having their own problems. There were a bunch of lawsuits about the child labor, but BOX explained that it was the kids idea, not theirs. A few minutes later BOX called them, saying the show might be cancelled if it gets a rating less than 1.1. That worried them only a little. They were more worried about what Snake, Wario, Peach, and Link would get back at them for their pranks.

The Very Next Thursday...

The boys woke up, anticipating their second broadcast. First they went back to the hospital to rest, especially Lucas. After about 12 hours of restlessly waiting for the broadcast, it finally came. Once again, only the people who were pranked didn't watch it. Rather then being disturbed like last time, they actually laughed. Then they were complimented and were told they did a good job. Even better news was that BOX called them and said they drew a 2.6 rating(2.0 more than the first episode).

By the next morning Kirby warned them that Wario, Peach, and Link were plotting something. Good for them though, because Snake wasn't in their group. Because well, the guys way too cunning. They walked around the mansion, nothing had happened yet; however they all looked shady.

2 days later

They knew something was wrong. They had to be doing something big. Nevertheless they went down to the recording area to plan where they saw something horrible...

Left a bit of a cliffhanger eh? Please Review.


	4. Vengeance

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Smash Bros. itself. All right go to Nintendo, Sega, and Konami. This chapter is a bit more, mature. You'll know what I mean at the Snake part.

* * *

The boys stood in the studio, in horror. They looked around it, only to see everything was ruined. The camera area was wrecked, equipment was ruined, and worst of all, without a camera or the secret ones, they couldn't record. Naturally they decided to ask the richest person in the mansion.

"Hey Captain Falcon, can we have a loan?" the kids asked.

"Err, well, what do you need it for?" Falcon replied.

"Well Wario, Peach, and Link destroyed our equipment, maybe even Snake." they began to fake cry after said that.

"Ouch, anyway, I'll see what I can do." Falcon ran off after that statement. So while they were walking back to the ruins, they heard Snake laughing about how fun 'it' was. Now they were even more pissed then before. Just before Ness could speak, Falcon came in with a bunch of equipment.

"Enjoy the the pranking." Falcon said, then he walked back. They had a devilish scheme called: The Victims, Part II. First they called FOX for a 1 hour special, which luckily was accepted. First off, they would brainstorm ideas to make them pay for getting revenge. Snake was the easiest, they would ask Falcon and Samus to put swim suits on, then lock them in a broom cupboard, only to show Snake that they were half-naked and in a bad position. Which Ness said that he could make it hard to get out, they thought it could work. So they grabbed their new camera and walked towards Falcon.

"Hey Falcon, you want to go swimming?" Toon Link asked.

"Sure." Falcon replied.

"Okay, meet us near the broom cupboard." Toon Link said.

"Umm sure, I guess." Falcon looked uncertain, but went to his room. Now they found Samus already wearing undergarments, about to change.

"Perfect." Ness smirked. They knocked he out(surprisingly) and dragged her body into the broom cupboard. Then Falcon came, they knocked him out(again surprisingly) and lick him in.

"So how do we keep them in if they wake up," Popo asked.

"I've got 2 4 inch metal boards and 3 locks I can wrap around the whole thing," Ness said.

"Perfect," Toon Link smirked. So 30 mintues later, with a hidden camera, they brough Snake to the broom cupboard.

"What are those noises?" Snake asked. It sounded like they had punctured one board.

"Nothing, but anyway, can you open this? We need something in there," Lucas said. Snake looked uncertain, but pulled of the locks and broke one board. Turns out they didn't break the other one.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Snake asked, still hearing the noises.

"Just open the freaking door!" Popo demanded. Snake grumbles something, then was able to get the 2nd board off. Once he opened the door, Snake fell over and the kids covered each others eyes. They seemed to be err... I'll let you decide, they're breathing, which is one hint. Snake walked to his room, muttering a few curses.

Ness sighed,"That didn't really affect Snake and we lost our innocence."

"I think I'm scarred for life," Popo said. This was a day the kids would remember forever, knowing it will be useful in 10 years. After an hour or two, they began planning Wario's next prank.

"What do we do with 20 years worth of garlic?" Ness asked.

"We do what everyone would do with it, kill all of those so called "vampires" from Twilight." Toon Link chuckled.

"You know, your right, those books are oeverrated pieces of shit." Ness said.

"Doesn't Wario hate those books?" Lucas asked.

"Okay then, but he loves vampires, so we use half of the garlic to kill those pussy ass vampires, then use the rest of it on the real vampires." Ness explained.

"Do vampires even exist?" Popo wondered.

"They do in this story." Ness explained.

"But why would he even like vampires?"

"Because he can boss them around with garlic. Common we need to hurry, we need to send the tapings to FOX by 10:00 AM tomorrow." Ness made a motion for Popo to shut up. So they did it. An hour later, Wario was watching the news, so they got their camera.

"In other news, all of the vampires from Twilight have mysteriously died," the reporter told the audience. Wario did a victory dance,"However so have all of the other vampires."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Wario shouted. Next he walked into the kitchen to see his garlic was gone. It was classic, he had a nervous breakdown. So the kids ran back to their recording studio, only to here more moaning out of the broom cupboard. Ness raised an eyebrow, then checked to see if Falcon and Samus were still"busy". Luckily for the kids its was just Mario in pain hiding in the broom cupboard. They entered the recording studio, to see it was already prepared for them, with a letter from Falcon saying"thanks". Anyway they saw the cameras showing Peach taking a nap.

"Toon Link, block out all of the light in Peach's room." Ness demanded. Lucas smirked, this was going to be fun. After 20 minutes Toon Link came back."Okay, Popo hold the camera, Lucas be lookout, and Toon and I are going to pretend to be a ghost."

"Isn't Peach too old to believe in ghosts." Lucas asked.

"No! Peach is a moron in her twenties, she believed that Mario was the Grim Reaper when he dressed up like that for Halloween," Ness explained.

"By the way, do you mean lookout with the secret camera's," Lucas asked.

"Yes," he gave a walkie talkie to Toon Link and Lucas,"These were the only things I could find, now if you see somebody going towards the room, tell u--"

"I get the point." Lucas said. Popo was signaled to get in the vent first. Then Ness and Toon Link followed him to Peach's room and dropped to the floor.

"Good thing she's a heavy sleeper," Toon Link whispered. They put on a white sheet and said,"OOH. I am a ghost." Peach screamed and ran out of the room.

"Too easy," Popo said. They crawled through the vents and got back to the recording studio.

"Now what about Link," Lucas asked,"We already showed Zelda his secret Playboy stash."

"They're going out on a date, Link is going to propose apparently." Ness answered.

"Okay then, so we sabotage the date and make Zelda break up with Link," Toon Link said,"Perfect!" They got on top of the Steakhouse they were going to. They cut a hole, then found a table with the vents. A friend of theirs', from Smashville was really busty and a waiter, and became their server.

"Everything is going according to plan," Ness said. Link and Zelda began arguing, because Link kept on looking at the waiters chest. Next Popo made a spitball, then made a perfect angle where she would think Link did it. Once again they began to argue.

"Ness, do you have Link's laptop?" Popo asked. Ness nodded. He sneaked in and left it on the Zelda's lap, which was loading Link's email address, which they had hacked. They made a second account and now Zelda think's Link is cheating one her, broke up with him and left. Oh, and Ness took his wallet so he can't pay. They all laughed and went back to the mansion and sent the taping to FOX.

* * *

Sorry for the long time it took to make such a short update, I was on writer's block already. Hope you enjoyed.


	5. Struggles

Disclaimer:I don't own Super Smash Brothers. All rights go to Nintendo, Sega, and Konami.

Authors Note: This is actually Chapter 5, I'm just making one right now. Sorry for the long wait, writers block on this story. I hate it when that happens...

* * *

"Just got off the phone, they might change our rating from TV-14 to TV-17," Ness sighed.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Teen's would get that they were shagging," Popo pointed out.

"True," Ness sighed. Their next episode finally came, it was still the same rating, but it dropped to a 1.4.

"We've got to get creative," Toon Link demanded.

"I know, we could make Mario read a super bad FanFiction, like My Immortal," Ness suggested.

"Well first, that FanFic is gone, second, I don't think Mario is prankable," Lucas noted.

"Well, let's start our stunts then," Popo said. So they decided to go to the garage, whre they did find a prank.

"Let's crash Fox, Falco, and Wolf's Landmasters!" Toon Link exclaimed.

"Um, okay?" Lucas sighed. Ness found the keys, and threw them to Toon Link and Popo.

"Lucas, stay and watch our backs!" Ness requested.

"Alright," Lucas said.

So they had went up to the invincible wall, and boom, the Landmaster's were wrecked. Unfortunately, Lucas was too busy holding the camera to watch for people.

"What the hell have you done?!" Fox screamed."I paid for two of those you know!" he shouted. Ness got mad as shit and tazed Fox.

"Okay then, next!" Popo shouted. This time, Marth was taking a shower. They stole one of Zelda's dresses, and Peach's heels, and swapped it with his clothes. Next Marth walked out fuming, he decided to wear them, since he didn't have a towel, since they stole it. The hoard of luaghter was so much that they stopped it right there. Now onto their own stunts.

"You sure about this?" Lucas asked.

"Positive," Popo said. Popo had decided he would try to climb up a very slippery building, in three minutes, going up and down. It was slippery because of oil, so if he couldn't make it back before the time limit, they would have to light the building. Two Minutes left, and Popo is going back down, and he jumped off!

"Ugh, what happened?" Popo asked. Rather than a response from his friends, he got one from Nana.

"You umm, broke your legs after jumping off the building, you had a broken arm too, and a concussion," Nana summed up. Then she left.

"I can heal that," Dr. Mario said. He gave him a pill, and Popo was healed.

"Did you do the other stunt?" he asked.

"Yeah, you were knocked out for 6 hours, so our next stunt was, err piercing some places..." Ness shuddered.

"Where your di-" Popo began.

"Luckily, no, it was our ass crack and our nipples," Toon Link sighed.

"Ouch," Popo said. However, rather than sending the tapes to FOX, they decided to tape 2 more weeks worth of the show that way they could take a long break.

"Let's torture Link a bit more(sorry Link fans, I just can't resist)," Ness suggested.

"But Zelda broke up with him," Lucas sighed.

"Err I know, since he's 17, he's probably eating some ice cream, in an ice cream parlor with a bunch of girls," Popo schemed.

"Ohhhh," the rest once again, they somehow were able to get onto the top of a building, and made a hole and got into some strong vents. There was Link, trying to get some girls' numbers.

"So how do we make him disgusting?" Ness asked.

"You'll see," Popo smiled. Popo grabbed a hook, not to sharp, and dragged the ice cream onto Link's shirt, dropped some Tobasco sauce on his hat and pants, and finally dropped a bag of pot into his hand. So many girls became disgusted, that he got kicked in the groin several times, slapped, and insulted, all in one good minute.

"I've got a good prank Mario," Ness grinned. In LLBA, Mario had just opened his restaurant. So it was obvious that they were going to wreck havoc there.

"Ahhh! Get these fucking rats off of me!" Mario shouted.

"I am never going to this restaurant again!" a critic shouted. Mario and Luigi's faces were priceless. The kids laughed for a very long time. Then, they decided to do something extreme, it would be their only stunt for this second taping.

"Bleugh!" they all puked. They had decided to eat Cow defaecate and drink their own pee, with some beatles on the side.

"I can't take it, let's not tape the third week," Ness groaned.

"Whatever," Toon Link sighed. They sent the tapes to FOX, however, after that, they got a visit from Master Hand.

"Boys, your TV show is getting very disruptive for the other shows," Master Hand lectured.

"FOX," they all said.

"Nevermind," Master Hand said.

"Idiot," Ness muttered. Then they got a call, from the executive.

"Hello boys, just wanted to say that you're new tapes have forced us to make this MA, I'm sorry," then he hung up.

"We're an adult rating now," Ness said.

**Two Weeks Later**

The boys were wrecked, the Ratings have been dropping because of the adult rating. From 1.2 to .9, they still needed ratings to survive. They were in danger of getting cancelled, so they began to put their heads together to advertise.

"We need to ask a loan," Ness said. That was pretty easy, they got it from Falcon last time, they would try again.

"Excuse us Falcon, can you give us a loan," they asked innocently.

"Sorry guys, I'm sort of busy, training for the last 3 races of the F- Zero GP," Falcon sighed."But here's some cash," he added. He gave them about 4 million bucks, yeah right, that's a lot of cash. So they made billboards, TV and Radio advertisements, and finally made some fliers. And even a FanFiction! But does that really help?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.


	6. Season 2: Episode 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Smash Brothers, All rights go to Nintendo, Sega, and Sony.

**Yeah I've gotten pretty lazy with my stories, I blame writer's block and school, and Modern Warfare 2, but now I'm ready, and I'll try to make up for lost time. Oh and thanks to PKAurora for letting me use her as a cameo.  
**

* * *

So they still had about 3 million dollars left from their loan, and they were doing their best to come up with new segments for Season 2.

The first one was Ask Lucas, so they had a bunch of people call them. Instead, he got glomped by fangirls, and dragged off by PKAurora.

The next was Ultimate Truth or Dare, this one actually worked out for the FOX Producers, and it would join the PrankTV segments.

The next 2 had similar results; they were How to bug your sister, and how to bug your neighbor. They were both rejected for being cliche.

Another was the Skit Men, accepted due to them knowing a thing or two about thespian arts.

Finally their last idea was extreme fights, all the fun of Brawls, unsanctioned, with weapons only. FOX once again accepted this.

"Okay are the cameras ready?" Ness asked. Lucas and the others nodded.

"Welcome, to PrankTV, Season 2, Episode 1," Popo announced.

"Before we begin, we would like to announce our show is now an hour long," Toon Link said.

"Also, we have two more segments, Skit Men, will be Popo and me performing," Lucas said.

"And Toon Link and I doing the Exreme Fights," Ness added. The screen cut to a fuzz, and a text that said, the Stunt Show.

"Okay, for this week's stunts, Popo will go swimming in this swamp, to wrestle crocodiles that have been injected with HGH (Human Growth Hormone)," Toon Link chuckled. Popo did not look pleased. He could not use his mallet to fight.

"Why did you inject hormones in them anyway, that's just wrong," Popo muttered.

"Let's put it this way, these crocodiles kill 50 humans each year," Ness stated. Popo still didn't look convinced.

Popo jumped on the huge crocodile, clamping its jaw shut. However he was thrown off, and then getting bitten, but luckily, not very deep cuts were made. Popo once again jumped on the crocodile, this time snapping its neck immediately, leaving the others looking shocked. Then they forced Wario to eat it, then Wario would throw up, cry, and do some other things that can't be described.

"Okay, for our next stunt, Ness is going running with the bulls," Toon Link laughed. They showed Ness, with red face paint, a red baseball cap, red shorts and a red shirt, complete with red shoes, and a bottle of fruit punch. Ness looked a bit scared.

"Go!" Lucas shouted. Ness ran for his life. But after just 15 seconds, the bulls had already caught up, and Ness unfortunately turned around, and one of the bulls' horns got stuck into his belly button, and for the next 9 minutes Ness was screaming in pain. Lucas looked both worried and pleased after Ness was done. He was laughing like a lunatic. Then the screen cut to black, and a white text said The Prank Show.

"Okay, this time, we're going to mess with Mario's wedding proposal," they all announced.

"Okay, Lucas and I will work the camera's, while Ness and Popo mess Mario's plans," Toon Link explained. Link and Lucas went to the Watch Room, and turned on the cameras, while Ness and Popo tailgated Mario. Mario was holding flowers, with a note and a ring. The note was written with the words "Will you marry me," and also had a ring. The got the a same colored note, wrote "Make me a sandwich you dumb fool" and instead of a ring, they had another note saying "Lose some damn weight,". Mario finally met Peach while Ness and Popo laughed and ran into the Watch Room. Then they all put on some headsets.

"Hey Peach, I just wanted to give this to you," Mario grinned.

"Aw thanks you sweet- Make me a sandwich dumb fool?" Peach glared.

"Huh," Mario responded.

"Huh, another note. Lose some damn weight!" Peach shouted. She slapped Mario, and then put the Lose some damn weight note on his back. By the time she was done the kids were rolling on the floor. Then the screen said," Thespians,"

It showed Lucas and Popo, dressed up like the characters of Twilight. Lucas was playing Bella, and Popo as Edward.

"So Edward you want to see a little present for your birthday," Lucas mimicked.

"In a second," Popo said. In a while, Lucas was fed up, so he kicked the door, to see Popo(Edward) kissing another girl. (Nana).

"Oh my god! I'm leaving you," Lucas said with a fake lisp.

"Wait Bella, I thought you were cheating on me with that Werewolf," Popo muttered.

"What Werewolf?" Lucas said. "And why is it that you always sparkle in the sunlight, eat rare steaks, enjoy people bleeding, and have a strange fetish for bats, male models, and lipstick?" Popo looked very sheepish.

The End of this Twilight Skit

"Okay, now Toon Link and I are going to fight in this school classroom, using all of the weapons we can," Ness explained. Ness grabbed his baseball bat. Toon Link made a wooden sword. Ness broke his bat over Toon Link's head, while Toon Link's sword broke after a hard hit to Ness's groin. Thus leaving Ness writhing in pain. Toon Link then started hitting Ness with a ruler, and ran him over with a bike. However, when Ness got up, he grabbed a wooden chair, and broke it on Toon Link's abdomen. Toon Link, infuriated, grabbed a ping-pong paddle and started hitting it against Ness's face. Finally, it ended when Ness threw Toon Link head first into a table, knocking him out. By the end of the episode, they were both heavily bruised.

Skits: Part 2: Phineas and Ferb (AKA What Could Possibly Go Wrong?)

"Hey Lucas, we should totally build a roller coaster!" Popo suggested. Lucas nodded. (Note I love this show, but I'm mocking just for fun.)

"Okay it's almost do- ahhhh!" Popo screamed, he fell off. Meanwhile Lucas did the test drive, and the vehicle fell of the track.

"Hey, let's go back in time," Popo said. Lucas nodded again.

"Hey is that a Dino- AHHH!" Lucas shouted. Both Lucas and Popo were swallowed by a dinosaur.

End of Phineas and Ferb skit

"Okay we hope you enjoyed the newest edition of PrankTV, we'll see you next Thursday, at 9:00 PM, our new time period," Ness announced. They waved, then they cut to credits.

"Man I'm worn out," Ness mumbled. The others agreed. They gave the tape to the producers, and then they had a few cookies, and rested on the couch, while watching "Greatest Matches of the Smashers"

After Thursday

"Okay guys, what's our rating?" Popo asked. Ness smiled.

"It's the highest it ever has been. It drew a 2.9!" Ness exclaimed. They all high-fived.

"Also, the executives ordered 5 extra episodes to this season!" Lucas added.

Ah things seemed so sweet, but thing don't always stay the same.

* * *

And that's the end to Chapter 6. I hope it entertained you.


	7. So, The Very Next Episode?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Smash Brothers. All rights go to Nintendo, Sega, and Konami. Oh yeah, from now on, FOX is going to Be BOX Network, a parody thing. Oh and yes, I'm not dead.

Writer's block, FFN's most common adversary.

**

* * *

** Well Ness puzzled, just two weeks ago they got there highest rating in the show's history, about a 2.9, this week, they got roughly a 1.9. He always asked the adults why the ratings would drop so dramatically,

"Are we losing our creativity?" he asked Peach one day. Peach smiled, out of pity.

"I don't think it's a matter of creativity honey," she said,"I think people just needed a little break,". Ness looked down, maybe she was right, but still, something seemed a little fishy. He wouldn't understand though, it was an adult job being run by children, what were they supposed to understand? It was unbearable to him sometimes, the work ethic they needed to produce this simple show, already mixed in with their duties as Smashers. To think about it, most of their day-offs were spent filming, and editing. He just couldn't believe BOX Network would make them edit their shows, since they were only a 4-Man Band.

So Ness decided to start hold a meeting to determine what the next thing would be.

"To be truthful," Lucas stated,"I haven't thought of anything."

"We didn't either," the others lamented. They all sighed. One day, they decided to go down to the executive studio to see what was happening. They looked inside and everyone was drunk, even the guy who looked like Shigeru Miyamoto (Though they learned his name was Lenny later). So they go back to their recording studio, which needed to be cleaned. So rather than brainstorming, they spent an entire hour cleaning out a dusty old room.

"We really need to focus," Toon Link lamented.

"We could do a skit where we make a bunch of pop culture references," Popo suggested.

"Oh please Popo, that's half the jokes TV writers come up with these days," Lucas smirked.

"Well if standards are that low, we can't make it any worse right?" Popo added. There was a muttering of agreement among the four.

"Okay, so we've decided to continue a trend that TV writers use as an excuse for humour, now what else?" Ness asked.

"Well American Idol is ending soon, we could do a skit on that," Toon Link grinned.

"Well-" Lucas started, but he just nodded when he saw the looks on the others' faces.

"This week, our Fighting Gimmick was either supposed to be in a kitchen, parking lot, or tennis court. And the fans voted for the kitchen, and Lucas and me to fight," Toon Link continued. Lucas quivered a bit, but didn't argue.

"So who do we prank this week?" Ness wondered.

"We haven't pranked Mario or Falco in ages, so we've got to do one of them," Lucas insisted.

"Mario, I mean Falco can get pretty pissed for the simplest of things," Toon Link answered.

"No way, Falco's reaction would be gold for the viewers!" Popo argued. Since Lucas took a neutral stance, it was Ness who had to be the tiebreaker.

"I agree with Popo," he said at last," I mean sure Falco will get pissed, but that'll probably entertain the viewers more," he finished. After that Toon Link didn't argue.

"So to recap we will do a Pop Culture reference skit and an American Idol skit, a fight in the kitchen between Toon Link and me, and we're going to prank Falco," Lucas summarized.

"But how will we prank Falco?" Popo asked. Then they started to ponder again. The very last time they pranked Falco, they did something simple, but effective. They crashed his ship, and then pushed it into the local lake.

"Vandalism," Toon Link said. Everyone started to grin, they knew how Falco felt about vandalism and an unclean ship. So they decided to hit the sack and get ready to record tomorrow.

**The Very Next Day (Monday)**

They got up to their regular routine. Wake up around 8:25, eat their breakfast, Brawl from 10:15 to 1:15, and then finally start their job.

"Starting right about, now!" Popo shouted.

"Welcome back, our wonderful viewers," they all shouted," we hope you enjoy our next broadcast."

While they got ready for the next scene Popo asked,"Can we hurry up, we've all got tight schedules?"

"No worries Popo, we can finish it, and you can get back trying to impress Nana," Ness remarked.

"Oh shut up," Popo grunted.

Then a text was put up which read,"Our skits, try not to die of boredom." And then below it:

Pop Culture

"You guys wanna talk about Tiger Woods?" Popo asked, on screen.

"I can think of why he's called Tiger Woods," Toon Link chuckled.

"You are the most disgusting person I know," Lucas muttered.

"I mean the Golf Club, jeez," Toon Link explained. Though his comeback didn't sound very convincing.

"Anyway, I think people give him a bad wrap," Ness continued.

"Bad wraps, like most fast food restaurants?" Lucas smirked.

"Hey, your getting off topic," Popo groaned.

"Hey it's called referencing," Lucas replied.

"Yeah, but we're supposed to make pop culture references," Ness answered.

"Does it really matter? We're wasting film," Toon Link noted. They quickly started to make other references, about a whole load of topics. Then later, they took a cookie break.

"Well, that went pretty badly," Ness muttered.

"Whatever, let's just get to the American Idol skit," Lucas said.

A few minutes later, Lucas had an Ellen Degeneres Haircut, Popo with a Simon Cowell haircut, Ness in a Randy Jackson mask, and Toon Link in a Brown wig. Mario came up first.

"So what's your name sir?" Popo said.

"Mario Mario," Mario replied.

"So why are you here?" Popo continued.

"I want to be the Smashville Idol, duh," Mario muttered.

"Okay, so what are you singing Mr. Mario," Toon Link asked, a little bored.

"I'm going to be singing Escape/ The Pina Colada Song," Mario continued.

"Oh boy," Popo remarked, sarcastically,"Well start now then." After a very embarrassing, eyebrow raising, and laughable 4 minutes, Mario was done singing and ready for critique.

"This may just be the worst performance I have ever heard. You treat this like some kind of joke, and you are an embarrassing disgrace to singing," Popo rambled.

"Umm.. okay," Mario replied.

"Sorry dawg, but that was just awful, what were you thinking?" Ness groaned.

"Alright," Mario said, rather disappointed.

"Sorry, but it really wasn't that good, I don't think this is your thing," Lucas continued.

"To be fair, you really can't sing, and this just isn't the right thing for you," Toon Link finished.

"Well you know what? **** you guys, *** you, and you, and you, and most of all **** YOU! I don't need you, I'm bigger than this show!" Mario rumbled.

"Security!" they all shouted. Suddenly Donkey Kong and Captain Falcon tackled Mario, and dragged him off while Mario kept cursing at them, and eventually spat at the two guards and tried to retaliate, until they had to punch him multiple amounts of times.

"That was.... unexpected," Lucas mumbled. Everyone nodded. Later on, when they were on break, they praised Mario for his great acting.

"Thanks guys, I didn't think I could act mean," Mario admitted.

"Well, you did great Mario, thanks," they all replied. Later they got into the Smash Kitchen.

"Okay, right now, Toon Link and Lucas are going to fight in this kitchen with anything they can find!" Popo exclaimed. The match started, and it wasn't very pretty. There was a pot of boiling water, and Toon Link threw it at him, but Lucas dodged it. So while they were exchanging punches, Lucas saw an entire pot of Mac N Cheese, and poured it all on Toon Link. However, that would be a big mistake, as Toon Link went on a rampage, punching and kicking Lewis, hitting him with Pans and Pots, and hitting his head against the counter. After Lucas backed up, he grabbed a butcher knife, and hid it behind his back. So poor Toon Link charged at Lucas with a frying pan, and Lucas tried to hit him with the knife. However, the knife flew out of his hand and hit Wario in the nose. This was a lucky thing for Lucas, as Toon Link was laughing hysterically, so he grabbed a cookie sheet and banged him with it. After about 5 more minutes, Toon Link was knocked out.

While both Ness and Popo were appalled, they knew they had to continue.

"The winner of this kitchen fight is LUCAS!" Popo shouted. Since both of them were all banged up, they grabbed a few heart containers,(without permissions of course) and healed them. Of course Toon Link was still out cold so he woke up about 10 minutes later.

"You guys ready to vandalize Falco's ship?" Popo wondered.

"We're fine," they all insisted. So they all started. Luckily Falco was out drinking until 1 AM, and it was 2:00, so they got to quick work. They egged his Arwing, TP'D it, spray painted a bunch of slander, glued pictures of Falco's girlfriend all over it. Then they splashed mud on it, and threw way more eggs. Then they got some dogs to "Do Business" on it. So when Falco saw it the next morning, they taped his reaction secretly.

So after more monotonous editing, and designing, they sent the tape to BOX, which was accepted again. So they kicked back and relaxed, until Thursday.

So the Friday morning they woke up, they found a bunch of banana peels and bread crumbs in their room. Falco apparently watched the show, so they had to clean up their room from the mess. However, they didn't even care when they got a call saying they got a 2.2 rating, up from last week. So they walked out of the Smash Mansion, where they met a bunch of angry parents.......

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter!


	8. Controversy Sucks

Disclaimer: I do not own the Smash Brothers. All rights go to Nintendo, Sega and Konami.

* * *

They stared at all the people protesting. There were picket signs, angry megaphone users, posters the said cancel PrankTV, and even shirtless dudes spelling it out!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what the hell is going on here?" Ness asked, puzzled.

"You want to know what's going on," a parent said,"your TV show is causing our kids too do dangerous stunts, they think if you youngsters can do it, they can. What kind of parents did you have?"

They all whimpered a little bit.

"What would you know!" Popo shot back.

"What kind of TV show would hire delinquents to make a TV show?" a parent spat. They gulped, they realized they were extremists.

"Shut up! It's you bad parenting in the first place that led those kids to do that. Why would you let them watch? I'm guessing your household is a hellhole!" Toon Link screamed.

"And what would you know about parenting! You may be kids, but you still are the most unprofessional TV writers I've ever seen!" another one said. "You swear, you curse, as 10-13 year olds!".

"Your point! Our point is that you idiots don't know how to raise a child right, even if you were a daycare counselor," Lucas shouted. The parents started cursing again.

"What makes you guys think your good parents! Handling us children like this, swearing and threatening!" Ness yelled. A crazed protester ran out and tried to strangle them, but he was held back. That scared the kids even more. However, the worst was when they looked over in the horizon, and they saw smoke in the distance. They rioted against BOX Networks Studios! When Ness pointed it out to the others, they lost a lot of their hope. The protesters finally left, leaving the kids to feel horrible.

They hopped on their bikes and hurried down to BOX Networks and saw what transpired. Their were broken buildings, leveled concrete, and more. The fire had been put away however. They ran into their studio and saw their executives. They were lying around.

"What happened?" Ness gasped.

"A riot..." Lenny coughed. Then all of the executives grinned.

"We're just kidding, it's a publicity stunt!" another one said. They couldn't believe what they were saying. As they began to walk away, muttering about corporate greed and other crazy stunts made by the media, Lenny stopped them.

"We also want you to know we got you a new cameraman," Lenny announced. Then out of the next room, a tall guy, with brown hair, a baseball hat, brown T shirt, faded black jeans, and nice tennis shoes came out. "I would like you to meet Jack Brady, your new cameraman!"

"Hello Mr. Brady," the boys chimed.

"You can just call me Jack," Jack answered. They were surprised, he looked like a guy who just got out of college, not some experienced cameraman or journalist.

"You may be surprised at me," Jack said, reading their mind,"but I assure you, I've filmed videos and other things since I was 15."

"Oh good!" Popo sighed. So after a little more discussion, they walked out. Since Jack said they should get acquainted before they actually film, he decided to take them out for some ice cream and to see a movie. So they headed down to the local ice cream parlor. After they all devoured their ice cream, Jack told them about how journalism and corrupt media can ruin things, but told them in the case of that situation happening, he said they should keep their chin up.

"Don't let the media get to you," he said,"prove them wrong and convince the people." They all nodded and went down to watch The Epic Dinosaurs, which was absolutely the most dreadful thing they had ever seen. So they went down to record the show regularly. He was mildly impressed when they told them there original recording method, but mentioned he would make things easier. So they got together and brainstormed ideas.

"I've watched your shows, but still, in person, you guys are even crazier than I thought," Jack grinned. At first they decided they would make Popo and Lucas fight in a private bathroom. Meanwhile Ness and Toon Link would do a news reporter skit where they poke fun of situations and current media. Then Popo and Lucas would do a delivery skit, which would probably end up bland, knowing them, but you've gotta have faith. As for the prank, they were pretty brain dead. Jack made a few suggestions, but they turned them down. Then they remembered how big of a computer geek Snake is, and decided to upload a virus in his laptop.

"You ready guys?" Ness asked. They all grinned and nodded.

"Welcome back to the latest edition of PrankTV," they all said,"before we start, we would like to introduce our new cameraman, Jack." They pointed to Jack, and he waved.

"As usual, we will start off with our semi-cliche skits, over the top fights, and usual pranks," Toon Link chuckled. Then they got ready for the news skit. When they were back on screen, they were wearing suits.

"Welcome to SSBB PTVN!" Ness yelled.

"We bring you all the latest news, the better opinions, and shove our opinions down your throat," Toon Link said.

"Don't worry about politics, because we have all of the right ones, not those dirty other parties," Ness cooed.

"To start things off, we'd like to report that listening to the radio nowadays will cause you to go crazy. The Bieber Mumbo Jumbo, Gaga Craze, and Miley's Mad, you get the point, their talent will cause you to go crazy," Ness "informed".

"The problem is, they are some of the most popular, so most people have either gone crazy or braindead," Toon Link added.

"Also, we have been informed the troubled in the Gulf is slowly killing many fish!" Ness smiled.

"So you're not going to have to worry about that fancy Mercury poisining," Toon Link coughed.

"Also the World Cup is approaching, so we encourage you to root for Team USA even though they have only a slight chance of winning," Ness said.

"BE PATRIOTIC!" Toon Link shouted. Then he ripped off his shirt and show a US Flag shirt. "And no, you may not root for your home country because we, the biased news company, is always right."

"Looks like we're out of time, I'm Ness and that's Toon Link, and we're SSBB PTVN," Ness mentioned. Then the screen cut to black. It showed an image of Lucas in a Pizza delivery uniform arguing with Popo.

"Listen you incompetent delivery boy, I didn't order any pineapple or anchovies on my freaking pizza!" Popo rumbled.

"Do you think I care about you wants? Just give me your damn money to feed my company's ego! I swear consumerism and corporate greed these days," Lucas grumbled.

"Well tell your stupid manager to get the order right! I order a Meat Lovers pizza but I get anchovies and pineapples. The only meat was Pepperoni!" Popo screamed.

"Listen, you need to just listen, we close in 5 minutes, so I'm not giving you another pizza or a refund," Lucas spat. A minute later Popo tackled Lucas and started beating him up. Then the next day he was charged for an assault. Then the screen faded and it showed Lucas and Popo in a bathroom. Lucas went to quick work, he tackled Popo and kept on punching. Then Popo pushed him off and threw him into a mirror, and then into the other mirror. After Lucas brushed off the glass, he charged smash Popo's head into the sink. Then he threw Popo into the shower and beat him with a shower cap. After he recovered, he forced Lucas's head in the toilet, and kept on smashing it with the cover, and then he flushed. It all ended when Lucas broke off a pipe and beat Popo with it, tripped over a bar of soap, and hit is head on the marble, and his pipe. So Popo lucked out and won. Jack's expression was a mixture of shock and excitement. Finally they got to the virus on Snake's laptop.

"You finally developed it Jack?" Ness asked.

"Yeah I got it, with this virus, the computer will continually malfunction, send all of his private information around the mansion computers, delete every single document, continually have no sound, and spread many other viruses, like Trojans," Jack grinned. They all high-fived. Luckily since Snake was in his chopper, riding around town, they were easily able to get there USB in, insert the virus and leave. They waited for him to get back. Everyone was laughing at his private info, especially the Hands, while Snake kept on cursing. He got so frustrated he smashed his laptop onto the ground and beat it with a sledgehammer. They recorded it all, and bid their goodbyes to Jack. Finally they sent it to BOX Studios, where they got the green light again. So they waited until Thursday. Little did they know, Snake was anticipating the show, getting ready for evidence...

* * *

Well, that's all I guess


End file.
